


醉人眼

by xxxhexagonal



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxhexagonal/pseuds/xxxhexagonal
Summary: 看醉酒小元在线被搞一辆学步车





	醉人眼

**Author's Note:**

> 看醉酒小元在线被搞  
一辆学步车

-

梁竹到家的时候，元仲辛刚从浴室里出来，头发上还嘀嗒着水珠，逸散出微薄的凉意。宽大的浴袍松松垮垮地系着，露出胸前一大片白皙的皮肤，暖橘色的灯光从上挥洒，晕染开淡淡的金色，泛着细细的光亮。

“梁竹，回来啦。”

元仲辛眨眨眼睛勾起嘴角，往后退几步，整个人懒散的陷进沙发里，用一种从未有过的语气朝着梁竹打招呼，像只小狐狸一样，又媚又软，搞得他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

梁竹凑过去一看才发现元仲辛这样不同寻常是因为他已经醉的不成样子。周身环绕着酒气，脸色微红，眼眸里雾蒙蒙的浮着一层水汽，眼波流转，醉意就跟着飘散到空气中，点燃了空气中的暧昧分子，他光看着这双朦胧的眼睛都觉得自己醉了几分。

还真是个妖精。

梁竹在心里暗暗感叹，元仲辛的手臂就已经环上了他的脖子，他用力把梁竹的头往下一压，自己还要努力往上够，两个人的鼻尖贴着鼻尖，温热的吐息在紧贴的身躯中交错蔓延，元仲辛闭上眼睛毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

不同于往日浅尝辄止或直白粗暴的亲吻，这个吻因为有酒精的作祟而显得热烈而又绵长，轻柔又滚烫。两个人的唇辗转厮磨，灼人的热浪一阵阵翻滚，四散开来，直到溢满整个房间，谁也没舍得放开。

酒气裹挟着少年身上沐浴露的清香扑面而来，钻入梁竹的鼻腔，使得梁竹头昏脑胀，下身发烫。他本来还想等元伯鳍回来再说呢，可是看现在的情况好像是等不及了。

梁竹轻轻拽开了系住的浴袍带子却没完全脱下来，半掉不掉的搭在元仲辛的肩膀上，却是另一种朦胧的风情。大手沿着脊椎骨一路向上，轻柔的抚摸少年白皙的皮肤，元仲辛舒服的倒在梁竹怀里。

梁竹的手悄悄从背后绕到身前，划过小腹准确找到胸前嫣红的两点，狠狠的揉捏了起来，连带着周围的胸肉被挤压成了不同的形状。元仲辛惊呼一声，瞬间软了腰，乳头就颤颤巍巍的立了起来，硬挺在胸前。

做了那么多次，他比元仲辛还清楚的知道他身上的每一处敏感点，尤其是耳垂和乳头，轻轻一碰都能让元仲辛红了脸，更何况梁竹使得劲儿还不小。

低头一看，果然，元仲辛两腿之间的帐篷已经支起来了。

梁竹要的就是这个效果，解开皮带拉开拉链将自己的裤子脱掉，胡乱扔在一旁，元仲辛的内裤也毫不留情的被扯掉，揉成一团跌落到沙发下面，粗砺的指腹与下身的摩擦让元仲辛仰起了头，仰头露出漂亮的脖颈喘息。

元仲辛的性器失去了束缚，弹出来直挺挺的立着，顶端已经冒出些粘稠的液体，眼尾泛红，眼眸被情欲浸透，身下的空虚在酒精的催化下更加难忍，于是元仲辛急切的扭扭腰，想要梁竹有所动作。

梁竹却不怎么着急，慢悠悠的握住元仲辛滚烫的性器，像是在玩什么玩具一样轻轻磨蹭，没什么实际性的动作，惹得元仲辛难受的直哼哼。

于是他一把拍开梁竹的手，直接自己上手套弄，边弄边喘息，没几下就射了，阴茎软软的耷拉下来，粘稠的白色液体洒了一地。梁竹有些好笑的看着元仲辛，纵容了他在自己面前自慰这一个有些过分的举动。

没关系，待会儿讨回来就行了。

于是梁竹趁着元仲辛还眯着眼睛沉浸在射精的快感中无法自拔之时，一把把人推倒在沙发上，双手握住元仲辛的腰，把他提起来摆成一个跪趴的姿势，屁股高高撅起，后穴就正对着梁竹，一张一合的小嘴儿仿佛在邀请着谁品尝，梁竹的眸色一暗，在元仲辛紧致而浑圆的臀瓣揉了两把，下身硬的发烫。

从客厅桌子底下的抽屉里摸出润滑剂，随便挤在手上，带着粘腻液体的一根手指就挤着塞进了元仲辛的后穴，冰凉的触感和异物的入侵让元仲辛的太阳穴一跳，肠道不自觉的紧缩。

梁竹没有停顿的就塞进了第二根手指，第三根手指也紧随其后，在后穴里抽动起来，一阵阵酸麻的快感沿着神经散开，在脑袋里炸开了烟花，元仲辛配合着梁竹的手指一下一下的动着腰，嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，没一会儿梁竹的手指上就沾满了晶莹的液体，咕叽咕叽的水声听起来淫靡极了，每抽插一次就带着穴口的媚肉也往外翻，元仲辛趴在沙发上，红着脸喘着气。

前戏已经做足，梁竹稍一用力让性器的顶端进入了后穴。元仲辛哼哼了几声，示意梁竹继续。梁竹掰过元仲辛的头，轻轻吻了上去，元仲辛今日却没把头扭开，反倒是伸出舌头钻进了梁竹的口腔，卷起他的舌头缠绵。梁竹被刺激的连性器都软了一半，差点儿没射出来。

梁竹便赌气似的用力一挺，整根没入，将元仲辛的后穴塞得满满当当。虽说已经做过润滑，但手指的粗细还是不能和阴茎相比，肠壁紧紧包裹着几乎大了一倍的性器，褶皱都被撑平了不少，元仲辛一下子脸色发白，痛的连醉意都消散了几分，生理盐水不受控制的流了下来。

“梁竹，好疼，好疼。”

梁竹看见元仲辛反着光的眼泪，听着他浸透哭腔的声音，整个人都不对了，下意识的俯下身吻掉少年脸庞上的泪珠，又在元仲辛的脊背上乱亲乱啃，留下一个个带着水渍的红痕，亮晶晶的反着光，大手揉弄着元仲辛撅起的圆滑饱满的臀肉，尽力让他放松下来。

元仲辛被屁股上的刺激转移了注意力，痛意一点点散去，这才有力气对梁竹说:“你进来吧。”

梁竹松了一口气，试探性的动了几下，看着元仲辛没有什么不适，才大开大合的操干起来。

梁竹生猛的就像一只野兽，没有那些什么花里胡哨的技巧，拉出来再操到最深处，囊袋拍打在挺翘的臀肉上，“啪啪”的声音响彻整个房间)发了狠劲的把元仲辛干的两眼失神，嘴里的浪叫却一声比一声大，叫的那叫一个媚，那叫一个骚。

元仲辛觉得自己就像是一条在海岸边接受阳光炙烤的鱼。海水退下去的时候在烈日下好像要缺水而亡，可是没多久海水又涨上来浸过他的身体，意识好像清醒一些，还未回神却又要承受下一轮的炎热。

这样一冷一热一生一死的感觉在元仲辛的脑海里不断交替，他感觉自己飘在了云端上，身体除了快感什么都感受不到，脚趾紧紧地蜷缩在一起，肠道不自觉的紧缩，一波又一波接连的快感快让他窒息了。

于是他想开口让梁竹停下，一开口却全是破碎的呻吟。梁竹好像明白了他的想法，喘着气对他说:“快了，就快了。”

抓着他的腰又狠狠的顶弄了几下，在元仲辛的阴茎喷涌出白色的粘稠液体之时，梁竹也射在了元仲辛的后穴里。把性器抽出来，一股股的精液从穴口流出，显得淫荡极了。

元仲辛的嗓子已经叫哑了，酒也醒了个七七八八，想着自己终于能睡觉了的时候却被梁竹拦腰抱起，他的抗议都被梁竹的一个深吻堵回了肚子里。

时间还长，夜还早。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
